Warmth Against the Cold
by Nintendo1487
Summary: Ray comes home late again. Unable to sleep that night, Scarlett comes to greet him. Until then, she never realized how warm he was comapred to her own cold skin. Ray/Scarlett Takes place after the movie.


**First Steamboy fanficition. Whoo hoo!**  
**Just so ya know, this is after the movie, with Ray living with Scarlett. **  
**Rated T I own nothing**

* * *

Scarlett rolled over in her over-sized bed. She pulled the covers up over her shoulders, trying to chase away the cold that washed over her body in wave after wave, each time raising a new set of goose bumps. It was rare when she was cold under the covers of her bed. Often it was only the nights it was busy in her mansion. Often it was the nights when... When he was working late.

Scarlett opened her eyes as she remembered. She sat up, the covers pooling around her waist. It brought on a new wave of chills. She fought down the urge to bring the covers back up, knowing that she would still be cold even with them covering her. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed as she took a silk ribbon from her bedside drawer. Skillfully, she tied the ribbon in her perfect bow, holding her blonde curls beautifully. With that done, Scarlett delicately placed her toes on the floor before cringing back at the biting cold of the tile. Goosebumps again.

A creek from the back door of the mansion, muffled from the many floors and walls, met Scarlett's ears. She raised her head toward her door, which was opened barely a crack. Ray was home. She glanced at the grandfather clock by her vanity. It said 12 minutes till 11 O' Clock. He was late. Later than usual.

After the whole affair with the Steam Castle, Ray didn't have anywhere else to go. His home in Manchester was destroyed, his mother gone, and other relatives dead in the crash. Scarlett, after him saving her life, offered him her home. Or, more like kidnapped him and forced him to live with her in the O'Hara mansion back in America. Ray eventually agreed to stay with her. After all, they were both empty in the friends department. All they had anymore since the Steam Ball adventure was each other.

Biting her lip, Scarlett hauled herself to her feet, ignoring the chilling cold and goose bumps racking across her skin. Her arms crossed against her chest, she left her room and padded quietly down the large hallway. She passed grand stone walls with paintings, glorious vases and stone carvings. She was alone, the maids and butlers gone home hours before. Her cold feet touched carpet as she walked onto the long hallway rug that ran down the hall and down the stairs. The soft material tickled her toes as she came to the top of the stair case. She stood at the top for a few moments and hesitated, wondering if coming down to see him is a good idea. But she pushed that thought away, taking a step down and continuing.

Reaching the bottom, Scarlett glanced out the large glass window that showed the American city of New York. The city lights looked beautiful. Glancing upward, the blonde could see the stars that stood out against the blackness of night. Scarlett would have stopped to gawk a little longer if she didn't have another mission to finish first. She tore her eyes away and continued into the back entry room. She came to the large doorway that led into the room, leaning herself against the stone wall, fighting down yet another wave of chills.

Ray stood in that room. He was pulling off his baggy sweat pants, revealing his slim yet slightly muscular adolescent legs. As well as his pair of underpants that reached the middle of his shins. Still in his socks, he threw his pants into the hamper that stood across the room. (the maids had put it there, knowing he came home late enough to the extent of needing it) He was still having trouble adjusting to the high class way of living in a mansion. He zipped down his jacket, tossing that in the basket as well. Scarlett couldn't help but smile and bite her fingers as she noticed how his lean muscles bulged slightly against his T-shirt that was too small for him.

"Hi."

Ray jumped, turning sharply. He nearly knocked over the oak-wood desk that stood against wall next to the hamper. He let out a grunt as he quickly grabbed the desk before it could fall over. "Uh... Hey." the boy replied, standing up straight while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Back late again?" Scarlett asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah."

Silence draped over them for a few minutes before Ray began to walk over to his blonde friend. He stopped when he stood just in front of her. His eyes studied her face briefly before glancing over her body. He frowned before meeting her gaze again. "What are you wearing?"

"Hmm?" Scarlett glanced down at her person, uncrossing her arms as she did so. She bore a short, silk nightgown the came down to just above her knees. The thin spaghetti straps hugged her shoulders snuggly, keeping the gown in place. A thin ribbon ran under her bust and around her back, adding a gentle lift to her chest. It was rather skimpy to be wearing, but she was at home. She could wear whatever she chose.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked, looking back up, slightly offended. "It's the highest in sleepwear fashion!"

"N-Nothings wrong!" Ray said quickly. "I just thought... It was rather... Revealing." He motioned with his hand to the cleavage that showed at the top of the gown.

"Oh." Scarlett said, brushing off a bit of dirt. "I suppose it is..."she gave a small twirl before glancing back up at him. "But don't you like it?"

Ray blushed. "O-Of course! It's lovely..."

"Well, then what's the problem?"

"What problem? I don't- all I said was-"

"You know what? Never mind." Scarlett huffed as she walked off to the marble kitchen, her gown billowing behind her. Ray watched her go, his eyes trailing over the curve of her backside. He would admit, Scarlett looked quite attractive in the dress. It revealed a lot of her creamy white skin, and hugged her slender frame perfectly. He followed her into the kitchen, trailing a little behind. Of course, him being a young boy just entering puberty, he was bound to have some sort of... Thoughts about his best friend, who happened to be the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, not to mention the object of his love. Although, he understood his limits of a relationship with her. She was a high-class rich girl, and despite the fact he lived with her, he was still only a poor boy. He didn't deserve her.

Scarlett turned on the light, the chandelier flickering to life as she entered. She ran the tap, filling a cup with water before turning to Ray. She took a drink, watching as he entered the kitchen, his clothes showing just how lean and strong he was. She set down her glass, keeping her fingers curled around it in an attempt to keep herself from touching him. When was he so handsome?

"So..." Ray said uneasily.

"Yeah?" Scarlett moved closer, leaning against the countertop. She bent over slightly, feeling satisfaction fill her as his brown eyes wondered over to her cleavage peaking out above the top of the nightgown.

"I-I... I managed to create my own Steam Ball!" Ray said with a smile, leaning against the counter beside her.

"Really?" her interest sparked. "But I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with the thing after... After..."

"That's what I thought. But I decided that I would make one, but just one. And I wouldn't use it for big machines. Just small ones. That way, word wouldn't get out. The one I made it just a prototype anyway."

Scarlett's eyes lit up. "Why don't you use it to help power the mansion?"

"What?" the young boy snorted. "No way. That's a terrible idea."

"What?" Scarlett repeated. "My ideas are never terrible! You're the one with all this useless junk littering my house!"

"Hey, you invited me to stay," Ray took her glass right out of her hand and took a drink. Scarlett stared at him in shock, her green eyes wide in disbelief. "You did not just-"

Ray set the glass back down, a smile evident on his face. The girl fumed as she narrowed her eyes. She snatched up the glass and tossed it into the sink. She then stomped back over to him, becoming even more enraged to find him still there, but the smile had now broadened into a grin, showing his perfect teeth. She gridded her teeth, turning away from him, crossing her arms over in her chest while she huffed angrily. Ray laughed, amused at her reaction.

"What, pray tell, is so funny?" Scarlett asked.

"You."

Scarlett growled, stomping off towards the stairs. Ray followed her, still chuckling all the while. He followed her up the stairs and down the main hallway until they arrived at her room. She then turned around to face him, her features not full of rage anymore. Only collected politeness that she had learned from her years of high-society. She smoothed her nightgown, raising her chin high. "Well, Ray Steam, I bid you a goodnight." she gave a short curtsy.

"M'lady," The said boy replied, bowing. He held out his hand as he did so. Scarlett looked at it once before placing her hand in his. She felt her heart beat faster as he pressed his warm lips against her fingers. Her hand felt so warm under his touch while the rest of her felt cold. His lips lingered for a moment longer before standing up, a smile on his face. Scarlett couldn't help but return it, a blush on her cheeks. He began to walk away to his own room, his hand still holding hers. Her smile faded as her fingers slipped from his grip. He glanced at her once before turning around and continuing down the hall. Scarlett watched him go, holding the hand he had kissed against her chest. The warmth lingered in her fingers until it faded and became cold.

Just like the rest of her body.


End file.
